Diary of Audrey Hanson
by Harpiebird
Summary: Audrey/Cyclops. Audrey’s diary of when she lived in New York when she was sixteen. WIP.


**Diary of Audrey Hanson**

**Fandoms: **X-Men/Heroes

**Summary:** Audrey's diary of when she lived in New York when she was sixteen.

**Couples: **Audrey/Scott

**Characters:** Audrey Hanson, Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Hank McCoy, Ororo Munroe, Professor Xavier, Mr. & Mrs. Hanson, Original Characters,

**Warnings:** Language. Pre-X-Men: The Movie. Pre-Heroes.

**Notes:** I don't know much about the movie backgrounds on the main X-Men, so its going to be kinda based on Evolution but not. You'll see what I'll mean. Also, I used Clea DuVall's real age to decide how old Audrey is in Heroes (29 apparently) and did the math. And then I decided that the rest of the main X-men movies (actual X-men - Scott, Jean, Hank & Ororo) will be the same age as Audrey. Wikipedia helps me with the 1993 dates.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything.

- - -

Saturday; April 10th, 1993

Dear Diary,

Guess what my dear parents thought would be a good sixteenth birthday present? MOVING! I can't believe they would actually believe that I would be happy to move across the country. We're apparently moving to Westchester County, New York. It's apparently a county full of mansions and stuff - we're moving because a aunt of my mom's wants her to be there until after she dies. And since she's due to die in a year or so, my mom thought it would be good if we moved soon. So that's it. We're moving April 18th, apparently, my parents knew for a while. And here I thought they were going to have a yard sale with all those boxes.

Good-bye friends, good-bye school, good-bye life as I know it. In some ways I want to move - no one there knows any of my embarrassing events that I had in school during the past 2 years and I'll be able to visit NYC for once in my life. I've always wanted to go there. And in some ways I don't want to move - I'm going to miss my friends and family. I'm gonna miss seeing Kyle Jacob... but maybe my new high school will have someone hotter then him. Maybe.

Well I better tell Greg and Megan and start packing. Mom says she wants me to be ready by Wednesday so I wouldn't forget packing anything and not have to worry about leaving on early on Sunday. She said I could spend my last night here with my friends. And I have sixteen years to pack up. Not cool. It'll take me forever to divide all this stuff, and my mom is making me do all the laundry. Even hers and dads. This is like so not fair.

Audrey

-

Wednesday; April 14, 1993

Dear Diary,

I hate packing... I REALLY HATE IT. I almost lost this book because I put in a box a few days ago so I wouldn't leave it out and forget where I had put it. But then I forgot WHICH box I had put you in. It sucks. Anyway, I have most of my things packed. I just have to finish packing my closets and the rest of my clothes.

Megan and Greg decided we're going to hang out on the mall on Friday and go see a movie (not sure which one yet) and then we're going back to my house and I guess hang out more. Their going to sleep over and then leave before we go. I'm going miss them so much. Greg's jokes and random information. Megan's gossip talks and different hairstyles. I'll miss hanging out with them and going to the mall. Hell I'll miss going to school with them, they always made it bearable.

My mom says that we can visit them sometime, although she's not sure when. She says probably later in the summer. But it won't be the same as living right next door to them and being a foot away.

Mom's yelling at me for dinner, guess I'll write more once we get to my great aunt's house.

Audrey

-

Monday; April 19th, 1993

Dear Diary,

Well I'm here... in Westchester County, New York. The houses here are enormous, I had no idea my aunt was loaded. She always seemed like a cheap person, buying me all the stuff I don't care about. I mean seriously, I don't collect rag dolls. Never have, never will. I don't even LIKE them. I kept them because mom made me. She doesn't look so great, not the healthy beautiful sixty-five year old she was when we last met. Now she's much weaker than and not quite as beautiful as she was and a seventy year old. She even handed me down her necklace I always had admired - she said she wants me to have it with me always. It's a gold Eye of Horus amulet; she says that it brings wisdom and protection. Egyptians always fascinated me, so this was the best gift anyone has ever given me. Or at least on the Top 5 list.

Last Friday, Megan and Greg gave me a scrapbook of all of us growing up together. I had to admit it brought me to a few tears - which you know don't happen often. Man I love those guys... I hope I can see them again.

Anyway, I'm starting school here in Westchester tomorrow. It's going to be sooo awkward, I won't know anyone there. However my aunt thinks that I'll of course make new friends, she already knew some kids that would be great for me. I wouldn't doubt it, my mom told me how controlling she can be. So yeah, my aunt is taking us to go meet them tonight for dinner. They live nearby, so I guess that's good. But their probably stuck up rich kids that will make fun of my plain clothes. I love my clothes but sometimes I really wish I could get the really nice looking shirts and pants. My mom's making me wear a dark green Sunday dress she bought me, which I have to admit it looks really good on me. I look like a girl in it! Haha, but this is a secret - mom will never know that I really like that dress. She would gloat then, and then she would never let it go.

Well we're leaving soon; I guess I'll have to write more later.

Audrey

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


End file.
